Path of Innocence
by TriforceNinja
Summary: At the age of ten, Allen had lost his foster father to the Millennium Earl and was nearly killed. When Greil and Cross came to his rescue, they took him in to be apart of their mercenary family. When he was thirteen and when Daein was causing havoc, Allen was put on the battle field and his mercenary skills were put to the test.


**Triforce: Hello fellow readers, welcome to my new story "Path of Innocence". A CROSS OVER FIC! :D**

 **Tyki: In what mind gave you that idea to make a fic like this.**

 **Triforce: *throws a Triforce-shape shuriken at Tyki* I DID, NOW SHUT UP! *clears throat* anyway, (To Readers) So yes, this is a X-over fic with Fire Emblem 9 (Path of Radiance) and D. Gray Man. This story takes place in the FE9 PoR Universe and all the characters (including DGM characters) are going to be born in it. Innocence, akuma and Noah will exist in this story, but since this is in the PoR universe, the God (or Goddess) they know in this story is Ashera.**

 **Ike: Wait, Triforce, there is still another-**

 **Triforce: *glares at Ike* Don't be giving away spoilers, Ike. (To Readers) Anyway, there is going to be some mild language, possibly a tad OCCness if I'm not accurate with the character, and** **there is some dialogue that was _purposely_ written... non-proper (ex: cwap, mai, ya, ect.) (To Tyki and Ike) Since you fruitcakes came in this A/N, can one of you (or both of you) do the disclaimer?**

 **Tyki: (To Ike) I did the disclaimers many times in her DGM stories, so you do the disclaimer.**

 **Ike: How about I do the FE disclaimer, while you do the DGM disclaimer?**

 **Tyki: *sigh* Fine. (To Readers) Triforce does not own DGM.**

 **Ike: Nor does she own FE.**

 **Triforce: Okay, LET'S BEGIN THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Path of Innocence**

 **Prologue**

In the continent called Tellius, there was a country called Daein. It was ruled by a cruel and mad king by the name of Ashnard. In Daein's capital, which was called Nevassa, there was a district, which was dirt poor. Many thieves, roughs and other shady characters linger around that area. They would rob people blind, mug people, kidnap people, or even murder people. So anyone, who came wandering around this district, they need to stay alert.

Deep within the alleys, there were two boys, who were no older than eight. One was a skinny green haired boy with gold eyes. He wore a worn out green tunic, torn beige pants and a tattered dark red scarf. The other boy had reddish brown hair and silver eyes. He was at least a year or two years younger than the green haired boy. He wore similar clothing that his friend was wearing, but his shirt has long sleeves and it was beige. He also wore gray shorts, a red scarf and a pair of gloves. They both grew up together in this district, living on the streets, with no family or friends to care for them. They only had each other and they watched over themselves like they were brothers. Other people in general would call them foul urchins, low life scum, or just simply thieves. These boys will do whatever they could to survive. They steal goods from markets and they tried to avoid getting caught by the guards.

They don't have actual names, but the two boys gave themselves a nickname. The boy with the green hair calls himself Green, because green is his favourite colour and he couldn't think about a better name, nor can his suppose brother. Green decided to call his companion Red, not only because his hair was reddish, but because he had an unusual, scaly, red left arm, which was covered by the sleeves of his shirt and his gloves. He kept his arm hidden from others because if somebody saw it, they would call the guards or try to kill him. When night came, the two boys would sleep underneath a large abandon crate, which was in the alley. They would wrap themselves in an old wore out blanket to keep them warm throughout the night.

One day, they woke up during the morning and found themselves hungry. They are ready to go through town and steal some food. Green would usually sneak in and steal the food, because he's faster and stealthier than Red was. The reddish-brown haired boy would only distract people with his pranks and will taunt them when necessarily. However, they were wanted criminals even though they're only children, so they need to be extra careful. Green created a plan and whispered to Red.

"When I give yee the signaw, ya come and diswact the people as I steawl our food. Gah' it?"

Red nodded as Green ran out without getting detected until he was close to a food stall. He waved at Red, giving him the signal so he can distract the towns' people. Red climbed up on top of a house then called the villages.

"Hey, evewy wan, lookin' for mai?!" he yelled and does a little mockery dance. The guards spotted him and chased after him as Green snatches a loath of bread without getting detected. He took a couple of apples as well, until the merchant spots him and yelled, "Hey, it's the other no good urchin that steals our crops! GUARDS!"

"Oh cwap!" Green said as he spotted a group of guards coming towards him. He started running as fast as he could, trying to get away from them.

When Red saw that Green was being pursued by the guards, he tried his best to follow him, so that he can't lose him. He was only a few meters away from his suppose brother and no matter how much faster Green was, Red kept trying to keep up with him. Unfortunately, the auburn child managed to trip and fall face first on the ground. Because of that, the guards caught up to him and pinned him down so he wouldn't escape.

"Ha, thought you would get away, rotten urchin!?" yelled one of them.

"There is no more running for you!" said another.

Red slightly lifted his head to look forward to search for his supposed brother. He saw a small glimpse of Green, who made a turn in a random alley, followed by his pursuers, who were at least three meters away from him. Red tried to struggle free from his captors' grasp and get to his suppose brother, but the guards were far too mighty for him.

"Stupid kid, we wouldn't let you get away for all the crimes you did!" yelled one guard.

"Now you're going to pay the consequences!" said another one.

The guards began to bind Red with rope as he kept struggling. Before his captors tied up his wrists, one of them slightly pulled up Red's left shirt sleeve. With that done, the guard stared at the red on the boy's arm. He pulled up the sleeve a little more to expose more of Red's arm. That caught the other guards' attention.

"What the hell!" One of them exclaimed.

"His arm is red like blood!" Another one cried.

The guard, who was currently holding Red's arm, then removed the boy's left glove, which reveals Red's deformed hand with a green cross on the back of his palm. His captors were more astonished than before.

"What the hell is this?!" asked one guard.

"I never seen anything like that!" exclaimed the other.

All the guards glared at Red sternly.

"This doesn't look good for you, boy. We are going to lock you up and determine what your punishment would be." said one of his captors.

Red spat in his face, which pissed the guard off even more. He grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and forcefully yanked him up. The guard was glaring directly at Red's eyes and snapped, "You shouldn't have done that, brat!"

He carelessly let go of the boy's hair and the child roughly crashed back down on the cold, hard, dusty ground. The guards continued to bind the child. They bounded his upper arms to his body with some rope, and they tied his wrists, legs and ankles together. Once the guards were finished binding Red, two of them scooped him off the ground. One of them was holding his upper body and one of them was holding his legs. Red tried to struggle away from the guards grasp, but he was too weak.

"Struggle all you want, brat, but like we said, there is no more running for you!" The guard, who Red spat at, yelled.

The auburn child didn't want to give up just now. He kept on struggling to try and get out of the guards grasp. He even started to cry out Green's name, wishing he would come and help.

"Why are you calling out a colour, boy!" one of the guards asked.

Red didn't answer. He just kept yelling Green's name, pleading for his help. Some of the guards were still confused about why Red was calling out for a colour. The one, who got spat at, looked at the direction where Green ran to and asked, "Is this "Green" that other troublesome brat who you hang out with all the time?"

Red glared directly at him as the man walked up towards him.

"Don't worry, he'll be joining you soon." he cooed in a mocking tone. "We'll make sure that he will never get away, and the two of you will be together again."

Red glare never left his face.

"Oh wait, didn't your 'friend' leave you and not come back to rescue you?" the guard, who got spat at, said, with widen eyes, almost looking like he cared. But everything on his face was a joke. He didn't care at all. A cruel smirk spread on his fake sympathetic face and said, "It looks like 'he' didn't care about you at all, otherwise, he wouldn't have left you here."

Red's glare grew darker and he struggled as hard as he could, wanting to punch the guard in the face. Unfortunately, his captors were too strong and never let go. A few seconds later, a couple of guards, who were chasing Green before came back. They were panting like crazy.

"Well, where is that green headed brat?!" the guard, who Red spat at, yelled at them.

"He… got away… Sir Cosmos…" one of them said in between gasps.

"He… was too fast… to catch." the other one said.

Sir Cosmos turned his attention back to Red and said, "It looks like your so-called friend abandoned you after all."

Once again, the kid spat in his face, which made the guard very pissed.

"Alright you little brat, I had just enough of your crap!" he yelled. "Men, let's take this little brat before the king! He'll decide on this little urchin's punishment!"

They nodded their heads and they start heading towards the castle, with a young prisoner in tow. Red never stopped struggling as they were travelling, but the guards never let the child go. They travelled half way through the poor district of Nevassa for the last twenty minutes. Suddenly, when they past a random dark alley, a huge brown wolf leaped from the shadows and attacked one of the guards, who were holding Red. The boy managed to slip away from the other guard, who also held him, while he and the other guards were distracted by the beast. Without them noticing, Red inch-wormed his way towards the dark alley where that wolf came from. He kept struggling his way in there until a mysterious hooded man wearing a brown tattered cloak, suddenly came out of the darkness of the alley, ran his way over to Red and scooped him up. Without letting the guards notice, the cryptical man ran back deep through the alley until he couldn't see them anymore. He put the kid down and started to undo his restraints.

"Don't worry, boy. You are safe for now." The cloaked man said.

As he finished untying Red, the kid jumped up from the ground, glaring at the man.

"Who the 'ell are ya?! Why did ya wescue mai from the-" Before Red could finish his sentence, the mysterious man covered the boy's mouth with one hand while he put one finger on his own lips with his other hand.

"Shh, you don't want the guards hearing you, do you?" The cloaked man said.

Red calmed down a little, but he still thought this man was a little suspicious. Before the cloaked man can remove his hand from the boys mouth, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Anxiety has taken over Red and the mysterious man looked cautiously to where the sound of footsteps was coming from. He quickly scanned the area to see if there was a place for Red to hide and fortunately, there was a barrel on the left side of the alley. The mysterious man quickly picked up the boy, rushed towards the barrel and gently placed Red inside. He put a finger on his lips, signaling "quiet" and Red just stared at him with concerned eyes. The mysterious man took a wooden round lid, which was beside the barrel, and then he put it on top of it. While in the barrel, Red peeked through a small hole so he could see what was going on outside. As the footsteps came closer, the hooded man stood still and stared at the direction where the sound was coming from. The footsteps kept coming closer to the point where the hooded man could see the individual. It was the same brown wolf Red had saw before he had been taken by the hooded man.

"A-Allen? Was that you?" The mysterious man said to it in a raspy voice.

The wolf came closer to the hooded man, who petted him on the head with a smile and cried, "I was worried that the guards had caught you!"

After being pat on the head, the wolf, who was known as Allen, caught a sent from his nose. He began to sniff the ground to find where that sent was coming from.

"What is it, Allen?" The hooded man asked.

Allen kept sniffing the ground until he came to the barrel where Red was. The boy was a little anxious as the wolf came closer, trying his best not to make a sound. Allen stopped sniffing and just stared at the barrel. He stared right through the hole, which caused the boy to freak out and backed up as far as the barrel would let him. To Red's surprise, the wolf didn't growl nor bark, but he did something _interesting._ Right in front of the boy's eyes, the beast was changed his shape. He had transformed into a medium tan muscular man with semi-long brown hair, brown eyes and a bit of a beard. Allen still had his brown dog-like ears and long brown bushy tail showing on the surface and the only clothes he wore were worn-out ash gray trousers. While in the barrel, Red could only see Allen's legs, until the wolf man suddenly removed the lid from the barrel and yanked Red out by the collar. The boy screamed after being taken out and began to struggle.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs, as he clutched on the hand, which was holding him, trying to pull it off.

Allen began to speak in an ancient language, which Red couldn't understand.

"W-wha?" Red gave the hybrid a puzzled look as he asked that.

"What Allen is saying, he saw that you were captured by the guards and we wanted to come to your rescue." The hooded man explained.

Allen nodded to confirm that the mysterious man was right and then he pointed at Red's deformed left arm.

"Wha about mai arm?" Red asked skeptically.

Allen then spoke again with his ancient tongue while the hooded man translated.

"Allen knows that your arm is special. He knew that your arm was bounded by a special source called Innocence. Your Innocence is a parasitic type. It's the type of Innocence that some individuals are born with. The guards in this country don't understand the individuals who were born parasitic, so they'll treat them like they do to laguz. They'll either torture or kill them."

"L-lagus?" Red asked in confusion.

"Laguz," The hooded man corrected the boy. "They are shape shifting hybrids like Allen here. The Daein folks refer to them as sub-humans, but I suggest you shouldn't call them that. They take it as an insult. Just call them by their proper name, Laguz."

"Okaay, okaay, me got it! Now, can ya tew ya friend ta put mai down?!" Red yelled.

The hooded man nodded at his companion, telling him to put the boy down, and that was what he did. Without running away, which was his original plan, he stood there and stared up at the hooded man.

"Who are ya? Why help mai?" He asked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me." The mysterious man pulled off his hood and faced the boy. He had black shaggy hair, golden eyes and black four o'clock shadow. He gave Red a gentle smile and said, "My name is Mana Walker. I am a simple traveller, looking for my little brother." He then turned to face Allen and said, "And I'll introduce you to my Laguz companion, Allen."

The wolf hybrid looked down at Red and spoke in his ancient language, which Red couldn't understand.

"He said, _'It's a pleasure to meet you.'_ " Mana translated. "He hasn't learned how to speak in English yet. He understands it, but couldn't speak its tongue. He only speaks the ancient tongue, which many Laguz and Beorc spoke in the olden years. "

"Beowc?" Red asked.

"That's what we are lad. Beorc is another name for human." Mana stated. "Anyway, as I was saying in this time period, most Beorc were born speaking the English language and not many of them learned the ancient language. I understand it because I spend many months travelling through Tellius, learning about different cultures and other languages. Some groups of Laguz however were born speaking the ancient tongue even today."

After talking about his life, Mana almost forgot to ask Red about why he was wandering around the alleys. Then the boy answered, "I-I aways wived in em with Gween…"

"Green?" Mana asked.

"M-me bruwfer…" Red confirmed.

"Oh, you have a brother. You know where he is?"

Red shook his head.

Mana put both his hands on Red's shoulders and said, "I'm sure we'll find him. I hope I could find my brother around here, too."

With that said, Red decided to travel around with Mana and Allen to find his brother.

They explored Nevassa for couple days, but they couldn't find who they were looking for. They tried to avoid going through the open areas as best they could, because Daein guards would be patrolling around them. They wouldn't want to risk getting caught by them. However, the trio had to go through the open to search more throughout Nevassa. Allen had to wear a garb made of burlap to conceal his tail and ears, so the guards wouldn't recognize him as a Laguz. Red had to wear one, too, since he was a wanted as a thief and the guards saw his arm. The three of them walked into the town square to see if they could find Green or Mana's brother, but they hadn't had any luck finding them. During their search, Red had caught a glimpse of something green, which looked stringy and spread out like hair.

"Gween?" he thought out loud as he walked towards the "green hair". When he got closer, he saw that it wasn't green hair that he saw, but a plant, which was very grassy. With disappointment, Red turned around and noticed that Mana and Allen didn't follow him. Through the crowd, he tried to find and reunite with his new companions. Without watching where he was going, Red bumped into someone and he fell backward. Unfortunately, his hood flew off and the person he happened to bump into was that guard captain, Sir Cosmos. Before Red could get up, Cosmos grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him towards him.

"So, you thought you could get away, brat?" He spat in the kid's face. "Well we'll make sure that you'll never escape again!" He said with and ugly, toothily smile.

Red tried to escape his grip, but Cosmos was too strong. More guards came to aid him in capturing the child, which made it harder for Red to escape. As they were taking him away, Cosmos was suddenly tackled by a cloaked man. During the process, the guard captain had released Red, who ran away from him. The boy took a quick glance to see who his saviour was. Guards were trying to pull the attacker off of Cosmos, but the cloaked man managed to push them off. One of the guards held onto his hood and after he was pushed off, he pulled the hood right off of the figure's head. When Red saw the man's now exposed face, his eyes widen in shock as he saw those familiar brown dog ears, hair and eyes. The person who had saved him was Allen. Almost half the town and the guards stared at the Laguz in horror, including Cosmos. When he first looked up to Allen, he gasped and cried out, "SUB-HUMAN!"

The towns' folks screamed and started to panic, knowing that there was a Laguz in this town. While Allen was holding Cosmos down, he turned his attention to Red and started to speak in his ancient language. The boy couldn't understand a word what the Laguz just said. He only watched and saw that Allen had suddenly been tackled by more guards.

"He is telling you to run away!" Mana, who suddenly came out of nowhere, said as he rushed over and scooped up Red. He hauled the boy over his shoulder as he continued to run. Red had never taken his eyes off of Allen, who was struggling to fight off the guards, who attacked him.

"AWEN!" he cried while extending his hand towards the direction to where the Laguz was. He tried to push himself out of Mana's grip and yelled, "Pu' mai down, Mama! Me can't leave Awen!"

Mana didn't let go of the child. He just kept running until they found a lone alley. He checked behind him to see if anyone had followed them, but it seemed that the coast was clear. Mana put Red down to the ground, but he didn't let the child go, because he was still fighting to get to Allen.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Why did Mama take me away fwom Awen?" Red cried as he kept on struggling. There were tiers peeking from his eyes and they are almost ready to crawl down his face.

"There is nothing you could do." Mana said. "If you stayed, you would've been taken by them."

"NO, ME HAD TO GO BACK!" Red wailed.

He broke out of Mana's grip and started running towards the area where he last saw Allen. Since Mana didn't want Red to run into trouble, he decided to go after him. When Red got to the area where they left Allen, he saw that there was a green haired woman holding a flame lance, standing right in front of the laguz, who was pinned down by guards. Red watched in horror as he saw the woman stabbing Allen with her lance and set him on fire. Red wanted to run up to him, but Mana, who eventually caught up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. He then covered the boy's mouth with his hand, preventing him to scream, so he wouldn't draw the guards' attention. Mana then looked up and saw Allen being burnt alive by the woman's lance. He was almost as horrified as Red was. They watched as the woman pulled the lance from Allen and the laguz fell mortally wounded on the ground.

"Dog's breath! You think I would let a half-breed like you roam around Daein?" she yelled at Allen. "Ridiculous! You half-breeds are nothing but beasts! You all must suffer!"

With that said the green haired woman left along with her guards and a corpse of a laguz. Red's eyes started to fill up with tears. He broke out of Mana's loose grip and ran to the place where Allen was slain. All there was left was a puddle of blood and burnt hairs. Red fell to his knees and began to cry. Even though he just met Allen, he felt that the laguz was a close enough friend because he and Mana were the only beings who showed him kindness, besides Green. Since he was oblivious to his surroundings, a town's folk pointed at the kid and yelled, "Hey, it's the little urchin who goes around stealing bread! And he's crying over a sub-human!"

After Red heard them calling for the guards, he quickly got back to his feet and started to run. He kept running and he went to the same alley where Mana took him before. He found a box where he could hide in, so he jumped in there and stayed hidden. After a few minutes, he checked if the coast was clear. There was only one person in this alley with him, but he wasn't a Daein guard nor a regular town's folk. He wasn't Green, but he was someone who Red somewhat knew. The dark shaggy hair and the brown tattered clothes gave away who this person really was and so far he was unaware that Red was in the box.

"Mama!" Red called as he jumped out of the box and rushed over to Mana.

The dark haired man turned his attention towards Red and said, "A-Allen, is that you?"

Red stopped at his tracks and stared at Mana in confusion and said, "N-no, me no Awen, me-"

"So it is you, Allen, and you're beginning to speak my language." he said as he crouched down to the boy and patted his head. "You seemed shorter than I remember and your tail and ears seems to be missing."

Red's face became more puzzled than before. He knew Mana was around when Allen was slaughtered, but that doesn't explain the reason he mistaken Red for the laguz.

"B-but Mama-" Red tried to protest that he wasn't really Allen, but he was interrupted by Mana again.

"Hmm, your language could use some work. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to speak my language."

Red had given up on convincing him that he wasn't Allen. He still doesn't understand why Mana would mistake him for the laguz after witnessing his death, but when Red thought about Allen's demise, he thought that it wouldn't be a great idea to bring that topic up. So Red went along and let Mana call him Allen. Then the man took the boy by his hand and told him that they couldn't stay here in Daein, because it was a dangerous place. Red, who now taken the name Allen, nodded his head and then he continued to follow Mana. They didn't waste any more time searching for their brother's in Daein, but Allen hoped that Green was okay.

* * *

Throughout the years, when Allen was travelling with Mana, he went to many places around Tellius. Mana had taught him how to speak proper English and how to speak other languages as well. Allen could now pronounce words more clearly and his grammar skills had increased. Despite of Mana's rugged appearance, he also taught the child how to use proper manners, so Allen became more of a gentleman each day.

One day when they were travelling through Crimea and when Allen was around the age of ten, they had been ambushed by an unusual group of bandits. They had arms, which could transform into blades and their faces were more demonic then an average person. They took a hold on both Mana and Allen and they hold their blades against their necks. Suddenly, a fat, gray, demonic looking man, who wore a ridiculously huge grin on his face, came up to Mana first and inspected him. He was currently carrying a pink umbrella, which had a jack-o-lantern at the point. After the fat man checked Mana out, he stared soullessly at him, but that wide smile never left his face.

"Ah, what a shame~ This man has nothing we're looking for~" He said in a sweet yet sinister tone. He looked up at the bandit, who was holding Mana captive and demanded, "Dispose of him~!"

The bandit did what the fat man told him to do as he slit Mana's neck. He dropped his captive on the ground, and stared at him for a bit. Allen watched in horror as he saw pentacles forming around Mana's body and when the virus was completely spread, it consumed him until he was nothing but dust. Tears ran across the poor child's face after witnessing that and then he cried out Mana's name. The fat man turned towards the crying child while tilting his head and gave Allen a mockingly sympathetic look.

"Aw, does the poor little kid miss his daddy?" The fat man cooed.

He then approached Allen, who stared at him with fear and tears, and stood right in front of him.

"I could get him back for you, but there is a little favour I want you to do." The fat man stated. Allen widened his eyes in confusion, wondering what this man was rambling about. The fat man then turned to the dust pile that was once Mana. Before he could do anything, he let go of his umbrella as it began to float on its own. The fat man put his hands together and then he slightly opened a gap. Between both his hands was a black magical ball of dark energy, which looked very ominous. The fat man threw the ball directly at the dust pile, causing it to form into a skeleton. The skeleton was currently lying on its back after it was created. The fat man turned his attention back to Allen with his permanent wide smile and pointed towards the skeleton.

"Go ahead; call out to your _father_ like you did before." He said in a sweet yet sadistic tone.

The boy stared at the skeleton, which used to been his foster father's ashes. With tears flooding down from his eyes, he leaned forward towards the skeleton as far as his captor's arms would allow him and cried out, "MANA!"

With that said, a flash of lightning struck down on the skeleton. After it got hit, the body of bones now had Mana's name engraved on its skull. The skeleton slowly lifted its body up while using its arms to push itself up. Allen blinked a couple times in confusion while staring at the skeleton.

"M-Mana…?" He said in a questionable tone.

The skeleton was facing directly at the boy and said in a raspy tone, "A-Allen?" His voice sounded a lot like Mana, which caused the young boy to smile, but it soon faded away as the skeleton got up on his feet while looking down and said, "How could you…?" He then look up at to boy and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME AN AKUMA?!"

Fear had overcome Allen as the possessed skeleton of his foster father came towards him. "Mana" then transformed his boney arm into a blade yelling, "I'll curse you… ALLEN!"

He raised his blade and slashed at Allen's face, cutting vertically across his left eye. Blood slowly gushed out of the boy's wound and started to drip on the ground. The fat man, who created this monstrosity of Mana, laughed in a sinister manner.

"Mana Walker, I order you to kill this child and wear his skin as your own!" He demanded as he continued to watch the show.

"Mana" lifted up his blade arm again, but before he could strike the child, Allen's arm suddenly began to glow and it expanded into a silver claw. His claw destroyed the akuma, who was holding him, and then it uncontrollably pushed "Mana" ten feet away from him. Allen's claw then destroyed the two other akuma present and then it charged at his supposed foster father. The child wanted his claw to stop, but he didn't know how to control it. He looked up at "Mana" telling him to get out of the way. "Mana" then stared at his foster son again and begged for him to kill him.

"Allen, please end my life… It's the only way you can end my suffering…" was what he said.

Allen still didn't want to do this. He didn't want to loose his foster father yet again and he wanted to stop his arm from destroying him. But it was _too_ late. Allen's claw managed to strike Mana before it reverted back to his unusual red arm. As Allen destroyed Mana, tears began to flow down his face. His auburn hair has changed into a stark white. The fat man, who managed to evade the scene, looked down at the child in front of him. He was looking at Allen's left arm in particular, like it caught his interest.

"So you had Innocence all along~" He said in a sweet and creepy tone.

Allen looked up at the fat man with tears and fear. As the creepy man tower in front of the boy, he held out his hands like he was about to grab the child and said in a demonic tone, "Now it's my turn to take care of you!"

Before he could lay one hand on Allen, the fat man was suddenly shot on the shoulder by an arrow. With a grunt, he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and turned to the direction to where it came from. There he saw a man, who was closer to Mana's age. He had long red hair tied up into a ponytail, he wore a white mask, which covered the right side of his face and he wore a black tunic with gold trimmings and a black cape.

 _"Cross Marian…"_ The fat man said with dread and hatred.

"Stay away from the kid, fat ass; he is not yours to take!" The redheaded man yelled.

"Oh, but he has Innocence and you know how I despise these so-called God Crystals-"

"Damn it, I said stay away from him!" The redheaded man yelled as he shot another arrow at the fat man, who narrowly dodged the attack. He jumped back about five feet away from Allen. The fat man then turned his at the redhead, who he called Cross Marian. His smile didn't disappear, but that stare he was giving to the redhead was pure hatred.

"Well, aren't you being persistent, General Cross~" The fat man said. "Maybe I should get rid of you FIRST~!"

He wave at his umbrella and called, "Come Lero, lets show this guy whose boss~!"

"Yes, Lord Millennium~ Lero~!" The umbrella spoke in a high pitch raspy voice as it floated to his master.

Allen dropped his jaw in surprised as he heard the umbrella talk. He didn't expect an inanimate object could speak like that, even if it had a pumpkin as a head. As the umbrella, Lero, got to his master, the fat man, whom the umbrella called Lord Millennium, began to transform Lero into a huge sword. He then charges at Cross Marian and tried to strike him, but the redhead managed to pull out a dark sword and used it to block the attack. As the two of them were fighting, a middle age man with dark brown hair, rushed in to scoop up Allen. He was wearing a black tunic, a yellow cape, and he had a shoulder plate on his left shoulder. The mysterious man took Allen farther away from the battle, until they were in a safer area, which was in a forest. The mysterious man put the child down and told him he should be safe for now.

"Wh-who are you?" Allen asked in a timid tone as he looked up to the man.

"My name is Greil and I am a leader of a mercenary band." He replied. "My partner and I saw that you were in danger, so we had to rush in and rescue you." He then narrowed his eyes at the child and asked. "Well, do you know where you live so I can take you back to your home?"

Allen shook his head nervously and replied, "I-I don't have a home… M-Mana was the only family I had… and now he's dead…"

Tears flow down the child's face as he was thinking about that. Greil put his hand on Allen's head. The child then looked up at him with teary eyes.

"How would you like to live with us in our mercenary camp? We will provide you shelter and security." Greil offered.

It only took Allen a few seconds to answer. Since he has nowhere else to go he slowly nodded his head in reply. Greil took his hand off of Allen and stood up nice and tall while still looking down at the child.

"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone once we get there." He said as he extended a hand towards Allen. The child stared at the man's hand for a few seconds timidly. He was a little hesitant about taking his hand, but he eventually took it. After a few minutes, the red headed man, Cross Marian, came into the forest to meet with them. He looked like he was in rough shape after he fought off the fat man.

"Oh, Cross, I'm glad to see that you're still alive. Did you manage to defeat the Millennium Earl?" Greil asked.

"No, he got away again!" The redhead explained in an irritated tone.

Greil sighed as he heard the news and said, "Well, let's return to the camp. We'll worry about him another time." He then looked at Allen then back at Cross. "Cross, we're going to be bringing this kid with us. He has no family to turn to."

The redheaded man looked down at the kid and stared at his left arm.

"So, you have an anti-akuma weapon." Cross stated.

"I-I have… a what?" Allen asked.

"An anti-akuma weapon, your arm is bounded by a goddess crystal called Innocence, which makes your arm an anti-akuma weapon."

"My arm?"

Allen stared at his deformed arm in confusion and wondered what he meant.

"Do you remember how your arm changed into a claw? Greil and I saw that happen before we came to your rescue." Cross noted.

Allen widened his eyes as he remembered how his arm suddenly changed into a claw and attacked Mana. He trembled in fear as he knew what he had done.

"It's not easy destroying an akuma when it's someone you love; however, you would be doing them a favour by saving their trapped soul after destroying the akuma shell." Cross noted.

Allen still felt terrified of what he had done. He looked up at Cross and cried, "How am I able to control my arm?!"

"I'll train you." Cross simply said. "Once we get back to camp, you'll have to do whatever I say so you can become a strong exorcist."

Allen slightly calmed down while he looked at the two men before him.

"Please... take me to this camp you call home." The boy begged.

The two men nod their heads. Greil took Allen by his right hand as he and Cross led him to their camp. That was where Allen met the rest of the Greil Mercenaries.

* * *

 **Triforce: *Currently watching "Jessica Jones" on Netflix* *turns and notices the readers* Wait, what?! You finished the prologue already?! Well thank you for reading the-**

 **Random girl who looks like me: *barges in the room and pins me to a wall* _Why did you replace me?! Why did you abandon my story and replace me with DGM characters?!_**

 **Triforce: Ugh! Not you again! Your story was bound to fail anyway because it was a Sue-fic. You are a boring self-inserted Mary Sue who excels at archery, fire magic, ect. A branded who is related to a phoenix laguz, which do exist in the game, everyone likes you, including Shinon and Soren, every enemy wants you alive and your love interest is none other than Ike! AND YOUR PERSONALITY IS FLAT OUT BORING! At that time, I only made that fic because I wanted to put myself in the PoR Universe and fall in love with Ike, but I wasn't a serious writer at the time and I was just a kid.**

 **Tyki: You're not a serious writer now either.**

 **Triforce: *throws another shuriken at Tyki* SHUT UP, TYKI! (To my abandon Mary-Sueish OC) So do yourself a favour and get out of my A/N, unless you can do something useful for once.**

 **Mary Sueish OC: ... *releases me leaves the area***

 **Triforce: *sigh***

 **Tyki: *look at TV* Why are you watching this?**

 **Triforce: Because it has David Tennant as the villain.**

 **Tyki: Who the hell is** **David Tennant?!**

 **Triforce: My favourite Doctor in Doctor Who.**

 **Tyki: What on earth is-**

 **Triforce: MOVING ALONG! (To Readers) So, that was the prologue and don't worry, I am not planning on putting myself or my Mary Sueish OC in the story because, been there, tried that, looses focus on the story.**

 **Tyki: You'll probably loose focus in-**

 **Triforce: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! *throws a shuriken to each "SHUT UP" I said* (To Readers) Feel free to fav, follow and leave a review if you like. Constructive criticism is welcome and you can ask questions, but don't give me hate. Also, I don't own Jessica Jones, Doctor Who or David Tennant. I only own my own OC, who is not going to be in the story.**

 **Tyki: Then why bring her up in your A/N?**

 **Triforce: To make a comparison to a Sue-fic and a X-over fic.** **My OC story was actually similar to this, but since my OC was too damn perfect, I had to replace her. Allen at least had flaws in DGM. Kanda and Choaji doesn't like him and he started off as a rookie. Okay, this A/N has gone on long enough, so thank the readers and say goodbye.**

 **Tyki: *sigh* (To Readers) Thanks for reading this weird fic made by this nutcase.**

 **Triforce: *throws shuriken at Tyki* YOU'RE FIRED! (To Readers) Thank you and goodbye~ ;3**


End file.
